ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Jaded Jody
Monster info Me and my friend went after this NM yesterday and it was interesting to camp since there are different accounts of where it spawns. With our adventure we got it to spawn from the two malboro near the ledge on E-11. (Unfortunately the only picture I have has me right in the middle) We had to change our set up abit because at first we were 75 whm and 73 nin. The NM was significantly hard for them to land enfeebles on and they just couldn't keep up. After wiping with that set up twice we went back as rdm 75 and nin 73 and the fight was much easier. Jody had a fairly high resist rate with slow and for the most part.. bind. I found that gravity was better to land. (Paralyze I can't judge because in our rush I forgot to pick up my ice staff). The other thing we noticed, both times we claimed after wiping Jody would open with a TP move. Mind you, in the one case it killed my white mage with its lashing (thus sucking up my reraise...) and therefore should not have had any TP. We suspect that in addition to regen in its spawn circle it may also have TP regen. We eventually killed it... to get two earth crystals... and ~190 and ~180 limit/experience points each. My friend says that it probably puts the NM to about level 82 or so. --Ariannas 11:56, 12 April 2007 (EDT) TP Moves I've killed Jaded Jody 4 times and dozens of Great Ameretat and I've only seen Bad breath once and it was only from a near death Great Ameretat. So I would say that there is like a 1% chance that they use Sweet Breath OR Bad Breath hardly 5% --Firewall 04:14, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :*As of the November 2009 Update both Jaded Jody and the Great Ameretat place holders seem to have had their behavior adjusted. They now use Sweet Breath and Bad Breath with MUCH greater frequency than before. The placeholders have been seen to spam Bad Breath in excess of 6 times in a row. Jaded Jody seems to prefer Bad Breath now as well. Bringing remedies is advised if soloing. :*As of the newer December 2009 update, it would appear that both Jaded Jody and the Great Ameretat placeholders have been returned to their previous ways. After fighting 65 placeholders and 3 Jaded Jodies, I have only seen two Bad Breaths and one Sweet Breath. Not soloable by smn Tried this today, I sent in carby and slowly made my way towards the leypoint. Carbuncle died pretty fast. Resummoned him and went again. Finally made it to the leypoint and started to kite around it. (Very wide circle) Every time I would make any headway on him, he would use vampiric roots and drain back most of the damage I had been able to do to him. Eventually I had to get a few people from my ls out to help. We killed it, but when they arrived, he was still at 98%. I have taken out the soloable by smn part because it is not true, or it does not have enough details as to how that particular person was able to do it.--Lightningcount 21:46, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Smn prevails! It is true that using carby on this thing is not enough to take it down. However using Fenrir is, and with every possible Perptuation- gear available (Conjurer's ring, Evoker's ring, Penance robe/Royal Redingote, HQ Staff or anything else with -3 perp, Nashira gages and Evoker's Pigaches +1) 1 perp a tick. Now add refresh from sanction and he becomes free to have out. Doing this I beat Jaded Jody. Actually I only did it to prove the above statement wrong. Fighting as smn takes hours and it is not the best job for this. can DRG/Mage solo Jaded Jody just want to know id DRG/Mages can solo Jaded Jody and what items are needed and such. thanks Prob very difficult because it drains hp on every attack. Also, his TP moves are draining even more and blood tanking will be giving him a tone of TP. *Most likely not. From personal experience and those of people that are trust worthy, Jody pretty much needs to be mage kited, or blinked. I have no problems tanking it as a THF/NIN with a WHM/SCH friend. Mazzoutlaw 20:55, March 8, 2010 (UTC) About Respawn Time :Respawn timer is 2 hrs+ from last death. (4 hrs 20 minutes as seen as longest - edit as you get longer windows please). This is a Lottery Spawn, yes? If so, obviously it may take several and several and even several hours for it to spawn. As far as I know, there is no guaranteed spawn time for a creature with this method of spawning. I could be wrong though I guess? ^^ Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 16:16, September 21, 2009 (UTC) - Respawn Time: I killed this NM like 4 times already and it usually takes around 2-4 hrs, but today I camped it again for like 6 hrs and it did not pop. - Popeed this NM under 30 Minuites. BST Duo Pop FTW. Testimonials :*Also killable by a 75 THF/NIN and 75 PUP/WAR Duo; long fight, but it works if PUP uses Soulsoother frame. :*Soloable by NIN/WHM :*Soloable by NIN/DNC with evasion build and frequent Ninjutsu Debuffs :*Soloable by DNC/NIN with a mix of Evasion/Haste/ACC setup. A very long fight. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z3YsuufS50c http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fIzU7FrjlUY :*Soloable by 75 NIN/RDM with moderate evasion and haste macro build for ninja utsusemi spells. :*Soloable by SMN/SCH using fenrir, carby/fenrir kiting and full perp- set. (takes hours) :*Killable by a 74 RDM/NIN (Must have someone to kill Puk on kiting ramp). :*75 BLU/NIN and 75 MNK/NIN :*Ninja Debuffs stick very often :*Ninjutsu merits + skill gear greatly helps debuffing. :*Easy solo for Thf/nin with a decent evasion set. :*Only hit without shadows once with very sub par evasion gear (+10 evasion, +20 AGI, +7 evasion skill) as NIN/WAR :*Duoable by THF/NIN and WHM/SCH. Recommended to Sneak and open with a Sneak Attack WS for initial hate. It'll make your White Mage's life a lot easier. :*Duoable by DNC/NIN and WHM/NIN. DNC/NIN helped heal themselves and the WHM, as well as EVA tank. The WHM was there for faster damage and buffs. About a 20-30min long fight. :*Soloable by BLU/RDM lvl 90. Easy fight, just keep up buffs and use evasion gear, and do not spam spells, take your time, I suggest to do damage use Delta Thrust as it is high dmg and low mp cost. Always keep Battery Charge on. /NIN would make it a much easier fight. I just like Phalanx & Stoneskin. I also used Occulation however it was not MP efficient.